A Shadow of Splotched Hazel
by Lost-n-Oblivion
Summary: If the Dark Forest were to take an inoccent cat,a cat that has to fulfill a prophecy with his two sisters,and one of those sisters is ine love with an enemy, what can Starclan do to make sure Iceclan stays safe and the kits fulfill the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

_Allegiances_

_Thunderclan_

_Leader_

_Firestar- handsome ginger tom _

_Deputy_

_Brambleclaw-large tabby tom_

_Medicine cat- Jayfeather_

_Warriors_

_Sandstorm- ginger she-cat_

_Hollyleaf-black she-cat_

_Leafpool-tabby she-cat with white paws_

_Berrynose _

_Honeyfern_

_Brackenfur_

_Sorreltail_

_Apprentices_

_**I can.. Not think of any.**_

_Shadowclan_

_Leader- Blackstar- huge white tome with black paws_

_Deputy- Rowanclaw_

_Med cat- Littlecloud- apprentice- Flametail_

_Warriors_

_Ivytail_

_Tigerheart_

_Tawnypelt_

_Windclan_

_Leader- Onestar_

_Deputy- Ashfoot_

_Med cat- Barkface_

_Riverclan_

_Leader- Mistystar_

_Deputy-? __**Ill try to think of one…**_

_Iceclan_

_Leader- Cloverstar- spotted she-cat_

_Deputy- Streamstone_

_Med cat- Berryleaf apprentice: Tulippetal_

_Warriors_

_Thundercloud(dark gray tom)_

_Silverfeather(silver she-cat)_

_Plumetail(tom with a plume of a tail)_

_Gofferpelt(rugged brown tabby tom) _

_Minowheart(tortioseshell she-cat) _

_Camoreed(spotted tom)_

_Rosepetal (red she-cat)_

_Hogfur(brown tom)_

_Snowfall(white she-cat)_

_Apprentices_

_Snakepaw(sleek gray tom)_

_Mountainpaw(black tom)_

_Horsepaw(light brown she-cat)_

_Riverpaw(blue gray she-cat__)_

_Slinkpaw (small dark tom)_

_Fishpaw (blue gray she-cat w/ green eyes)_

_Queens_

_Mooneyes(Puffpaw-fluffy gray she-cat, Oakpaw- brown tom, Gofferpelt's kits)_

_Kittyheart(Calicokit tortoiseshell she-cat)_

_Symbolleaf(Somberkit dull gray tom)_

_Elders_

_Lumpybark (ragged pelted tom)_

_Seafur(cranky white she-cat)_

_Limberwood(long haired tom)_

_Cocotail(dark brown she-cat)_

_Starclan, Former Iceclan_

_Leader- Treestar_

_Warriors _

_Shadowfur_

_Tigerthorn_

_Mistpelt_

_Moosefoot_

_Silverecho_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A beautiful black she-cat sat in a dense forest, looking down into a pool. She dipped her paw in. She drew her paw out and turned around.

"How long has it been?" The black she-cat whispered.

"I don't know. Moons? Seasons?" A large tabby tom with amber eyes stalked up to her.

"I believe it is coming." A dark brown tom sat beside her.

"But… it's too soon!" The black cat mewed.

"Shadowfur, this generation would have to face it some time." The brown tome said.

"I know that Treestar!"Shadowfur snapped. "I'm not that sensitive! But."

"But what?" The tabby asked.

"If these cats are to be as the Shimmering Pool says they are, the three are going to have to be ready." Shadowfur said.

"In what way?"

"Tigerthorn, go tell the rest of them that I'll be going back down."

"What? Why?"

"I can't tell Sundapple about who I am, unless it's someone like Cloverstar or Berryleaf. Nobody can know… so, if the three are to be ready, I must train them!"

""You can't be reborn, you would be an apprentice…" Tigerthorn said.

"…But… If I were already a _warrior…_"

"Then you could have one of them as your apprentice!" Treestar said.

"Yes! But how can I do that?" Shadowfur asked.

"We go to Skyrock of course!" Tigerthorn meowed.

The three Starclan cats walked away from the Shimmering Pool and headed toward a huge rock that had a pattern that looked like Silverpelt on it. They walked up a spiraling path that lead into a small cave inside of the Skyrock. Treestar walked in first, leading the way into the center of the rock. In the center was a glowing pool and next to the pool was a thing they called Starrock. It had fallen into Starclan territory, a ball of blues reds and whites.

"Starrock!" Treestar yowled.

The rock began to glow blue. The pool next to it shimmered green, turning Treestar's green eyes a lighter shade of the color.

"We come to you, Starrock, because life will be harder for Icelcan!" Tigerthorn meowed.

"And the three in Iceclan will need to be trained when the war comes… We ask that I go back down to earth to train them for this crisis!" Shadowfur murmured.

A crimson colored plume shot out of the Starrock.

"My name, until I region Starclan when my job is done will be…" Shadowfur closed her eyes, thinking hard. "Will be…Dusktail!"

"You will be given an entirely different look…" Treeblade meowed.

When they plume vanished, Shadowfur was then a light brown, white paws, blue eyes and speckles on her tail.

"We now send you to Iceclan, to train the three kits, Shadowkit, Hazelkit, and Splotchkit for the fight to come. We will go with you…"

Another crimson plume and Treestar had turned into a dark ginger color with steely gray eyes and tuffs of fur sticking up on his ears.

"My name is…"

"Rootfur! Brother to Dusktail!" Dusktail exclaimed.

The last plume was orange. Tigerthorn changed into a darker brown with green eyes, black paws, and white on the tip of his tail.

"My name is Dustytuft!"Tigerthorn meowed. "… Brother to Dusktail and Rootfur!"

The three, now named Dusktail, Dustytuft, and Rootfur closed their eyes and whispered, "We now go by the names, Dustytuft, Rootfur, and Dusktail. We will remember all that has happened to us before, and what will happen now. We will not tell anyone besides Cloverstar or Berryleaf who we are. We shall train Shadowkit, Splotchkit, and Hazelkit for the war, and we will train them for their future battles! We will tell them no lies, we will tell only truth, by this, we do swear."

A swirl of blue, gold and white surrounded them, and then they were gone.

_Later on, back in Iceclan territory…_

_Dusktail crept through the silent forest, followed by her brothers Dustytuft and Rootfur_. _Rootfur was keeping a lookout_ _while Dustytuft went ahead to look for any scents or any sign of a patrol. Dusktail sniffed the air, searching for any signs of a clan cat nearby._

"_Hey!" Dustytuft called. He was running back to them. "Iceclan warriors spotted!"_

_On cue, a group of warriors came out, Dusktail recognized Adderclaw, Thundercloud, a new warrior, found wandering the forest named Twistedheart ,her sons, Leappaw and Riverpaw and Leafstar._

"_What are doing here?" Adderclaw growled._

"_Nothing, nothing." Tigerthorn drawled._

"_Greetings." Leafstar dipped her head to them. "We shall take you three to camp, and ask you questions. Follow us," She turned her gaze to Adderclaw. "No unnecessary… aggressiveness. Okay Adderclaw, Thundercloud?"_

"_Fine." Thundercloud muttered, taking up a spot next to Dusktail._

_Dusktail followed Leafstar, trying to pretend she was being led and not already knowing the way. Dusktail closed her eyes, sending her thoughts back to Starclan._

I will start my knew life here until I die once again or my role is fulfilled. But first…_she thought to herself. _I need to meet those grandkits of mine!


	3. Chapter 2:Recalled Legends

Splotchkit's POV

Splotchkit sat staring out with squinted eyes as the sun shone through the bramble den. Her mother, Sundapple, lay sleeping peacefully in a corner of the Nursery. Splotchkit watched the warriors walking out of their dens to gather their patrols, Silverfeather and Hogfur sat sharing some prey,Snowfall and Kittyheart gossiping at the edge of camp. Splotchkit yawned and began to groom her splotched golden, black, brown fur. She heard small pawsteps and Shadowkit stood, moss clinging to him like burs.

"Hey, Splotchkit!" Shadowkit exclaimed.

"What?"Splotchkit asked inquiringly.

"After I finished playing with Hazelkit, Lumpybark and Limberwood said they would tell us about some cat named Shadowfur!"

"Shadowfur?" Splotchkit asked with little interest.

"Yeah! They said, in the old days, they called her the Battle Queen!" Shadowkit jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh?" Splotchkit felt interested now. The thought of hearing the old elders in battle made her excited. "Well let's not just stand here, let's go!"

The two kits scampered over to the elders den not too far from the nursery. The elders den was big, Splotchkit thought. A tree that had fallen down in a storm lay near the entrance and was used for elders when they were basking in the sun. She pushed passed that trunk now, feeling it's roughness as she did so. In the middle of the den, a long haired tom lie sleeping.

"Go ahead and wake him up: I'm sure he won't mind." Seafur mewed from her nest where she was feasting on a rabbit.

"Okay," Shadowkit galloped over to the tom and jabbed him in the belly.

"What in the?" The tom mumbled. "Oh…wait a second youngster! Oh, and next time don't go jabbing cats like that!"

"But she said that-" Shadowkit mewed.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Lumpybark murmured. "He gets somewhat cranky if you wake him!"

"I ain't cranky!" Limberwood growled playfully. "Just remember that the next time ya'll do that'll scold 'er ears off!"

At that moment Hazelkit bounded into the den, covered in the same mess of earth that Shadowkit was. Her creamed fur was somewhat matted and wet.

"What were 'yer to do'n anyways?" Limberwood asked.

"Playing in that puddle with a bundle of moss, "Hazelkit replied.

"Oh… fine then." Lumpybark murmured. "Care to start with this little story then Limberwood?"

"Ok." He settled down and raised his head up to the sky. "Well, I know quite little, because I was only there through half of her life."

"Then how will we know the beginning?" Splotchkit asked. "Did someone tell you it?"

"Well, actually, yes."Lumpybark said.

"Let me think… oh yes! A tom named Tigerthorn told me." Limberwood began. "It began when Shadowfur was a kit. She was the daughter of Scourge, a vicious, and cruel leader he was…this would be better told by Timberleaf," He turned to a dark brown tom who was grooming himself. His fur was rugged with scars.

"Huh? Oh fine. I know a bit more about it." He walked over to the three kits and lay down. "So as you said, Scourge was vicious. He died, killed by a ginger tom under the name of 'star'."

Splotchkit leaned forward. Did this seem new to her? Why did the name 'Shadowfur' send a chill through her?

"This tom, when you are old enough… about'n two moons maybe?- you'll see that his name is Firestar and he is the leader of Thunderclan. He was actually quite kind: he knows Shadowfur."Timberleaf meowed slowly. "Anyway, Shadowfur, Tigerthorn, and Stormstripe left soon after the death of their sister, Lillypaw. They migrated to this land which is now Iceclan territory with her mother Silverecho over there-" He pointed with his fluffy tail to a silver she-cat that slept with a cat known as Goosefeather.

"This is weird: and kinda familiar isn't it?" Hazelkit whispered.

"Yeah." Shadowkit leaned on Splotchkit. "I feel like I know her."

"Soon, they met me and a few other cats… then the…" Timberleaf paused.

"We found that Blacktail was a traitor, helping Blackstar plan an ambush, or raid, or something like that." Lumpybark spat. "He's a traitor through and through."

"Mmhmm. Blacktail ended up going to the life of a kittypet. Soon after, Shadowfur's patrol saw Blackstar on our border looking for Blacktail." Timberleaf muttered. "And you know what? He did plan an attack! Blacktail and Jetfur had started it back up again!"

"I heard Jetfur had been padding after Berryleaf." Seafur mewed.

"It was true. Berryleaf rejected it when she heard though."Limberwood yawned.

"The fact was, that the rallied troops that Blacktail had were… brutal, fierce,super powerful. That was one battle Shadowfur couldn't win…" His voice wavered and trailed off.

"Then what, then what?" Splotchkit asked impatiently.

"I… think the rest is better left unsaid,"Timberleaf whispered, bowing his head. "In respect of Shadowfur." He padded away and sat back down in his corner to fall asleep.

"What's wrong?" Shadowkit asked.

"I think… I think Shadowfur might have…" Hazelkit began.

"Oh." Shadowkit whispered.

"Well, that's the story of the great Shadowfur and her great spirit that knew no bounds… as far as we can tell you." Lumpybark meowed.

Limberwood put on a happy face and said, "Now scurry like mice before I make you."

The three kits scampered out of the den and headed back to the nursery.

"Wow. That dampened the mood," Splotchkit mewed. "That was the saddest things I've heard."

"Yeah."

"Every cat that is old enough to catch their one prey, gather here under this highrock for a clan meeting!" Cloverstar's voice sounded from the clearing.

"Come on, we can listen from the entrance." Sundapple meowed. She stretched after she woke up from her sleep.

Splotchkit bounded out of the den and skidded to a halt once outside. Shadowkit and their sister scrambled out of the nursery behind her and sat bolt upright, trying to get a better view of what was happening. Splotchkit narrowed her eyes. She saw a pretty speckled she-cat with blue eyes staring confidently up at Cloverstar, a dark ginger tom with tufts sticking up on his ears and a darker brown tom with green eyes and a white tip on his tail.

"As you can see, these cats have intruded our territory…" Cloverstar glanced down at the three cats. "What are your names?"

"I'm Dusktail, this is my brother Rootfur-" The pretty she-cat gestured to the tufty eared tom. "And this is my other brother, Dustytuft."

Adderclaw stood next to Dustytuft, Thundercloud next to Dusktail. Tundercloud seemed to mutter something to Dusktail and she growled, unsheathing her claws.

"I can't see!" Hazelkit mewed.

Sundapple lead Hazelkit, Splotchkit, and Shadowkit up near the front, where they could see, but kept a protective tail around them. Splotchkit kept her eyes on Dusktail. She was interesting, she thought.

"Why don't we keep them as prisoners?" Plumetail asked.

"Did they do anything wrong?" Cloverstar countered. "If they did nothing wrong, we do nothing to them. It's only fair."

"Sorry to interrupt, but-" Rootfur started.

"They shall stay with us until or if they want to leave!" Cloverstar bounded off of the rock and shot Plumetail, Gofferpelt, and a few others a warning glance. "My decision is final."


	4. Chapter 3:Final Decisions

Splotchkit's POV

Splotchkit fidgeted behind her mother's tail guard. Was the cat named Dusktail staring at her or was she imagining it?

"My decision is final." Cloverstar said again.

"Cloverstar, are you sure that was the best choice?" Streamstone, her deputy asked.

"I don't know…" Splotchkit saw her glance over at the three rogues again. "But as long as they're here, we might as well make them feel at home. Tell Snakepaw and Mountainpaw to go gather them some moss. Go with them."

Splotchkit turned to Shadowkit who was also fidgeting under the gaze of the large brown tom.

"Why are they staring at us?" Splotchkit asked.

"I don't know, but they're freaking me out." Shadowkit whispered.

Adderclaw stalked over to them and whispered something to Sundapple. Sundapple nodded and said in a hushed tone to her kits, "Come on, my little warriors, let's go back to the nursery and play Shadowclan Attack."

"My favorite game!" Shadowkit meowed.

"Okay, but I want to be Shadowfur this time!" Splotchkit announced.

"Okay, then I'll be Tigerthorn!" Shadowkit said.

"Aaaw! That leaves me with Blacktail!"Hazelkit whined.  
"What about...this time, Blacktail attacked?" Shadowkit suggested.

As they headed into the den, Splotchkit could still feel the dusty colored she-cat's gaze burned on her.

_Back in the den_

Sundapple sat, narrating the kit's play. "So then, Shadowfur attacked with all the power of Starclan!"

"I, Shadowfur, will now kill Blacktail!" Splotchkit yowled.

She pounced on Hazelkit, knocking her over then pinning her down.

"Shadowfur is victorious!"Splotchkit yowled.

"Wo,wo,wo! I, the great Tigerthorn, will accompany Shadowfur in this triumphant defeat!"Shadowkit plundered over to Splotchkit and raised his head in a great caterwaul.

"No fair! Calicokit, will you be on my side?"Hazelkit asked the spotted she-cat .

"Sure! I'll be Jetfoot!"

"Cool!" Shadowkit meowed.

"So, Jetfoot sneered…" Sundapple turned to Calicokit.

"Hehe! Even the clan I used to call 'home' is too weak!" Calicokit mewled.

"Jetfoot attacked Tigerthorn! He pinned him down, now all four of them in a life or death struggle!" Sundapple narrated.

Calicokit pounced on Shadowkit. Splotchkit tussled with Hazelkit, ending up on top again.

"Oh, so sad but true, Shadowfur and Tigerthorn won the battle." Sundapple purred.

"Aw!" Calicokit mewed. "I almost had you!"

"Yeah, _almost."_

"Okay, then, let's see _you _almost win!" Calicokit yowled.

"I'll pulverize you!" Shadowkit meowed.

"Kits," Kittyheart sighed. "You don't know what to do."

Dusktail's POV

"Hurry it up!" Thundercloud hissed. "If you don't move, I'll make you!"

"Coming from a warrior that yelps like a kit!" Dusktail scoffed.

"Hey! You're the prisoner, so don't talk to me like that!" Thundercloud snapped.

"You can't even defend yourself properly!" Dusktail sneered. "And, we are guests, as Cloverstar said."

"I'm all happy if we get our share of prey and you-" Dustytuft glared at Adderclaw then Thundercloud. "Leave me alone."

"As well as you leave us alone." Adderclaw growled.

Dusktail left the matter and sat down in the bedding the apprentices gave them. She nodded to Snakepaw who jumped out of the way when she sat down.

"Good job, apprentice." Dusktail meowed.

She lay down and closed her eyes, listeneing to the arguing between the four toms.

_This will be way harder than I thought._


	5. Chapter 4:Not Right,tabby warrior

**Sorry that I have not been typing here! SUPER SORRY! But, I had a party, and stuff so I uh… no more excuses…**

Shadowkit's POV

Shadowkit writhed in his sleep…

Shadowkit started at the sound of crunching leaves behind him. He turned around to see a tabby warrior heading over to him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Tigerstar!" The large tabby announced.

"And…why are you here? In my dream?"

"To train you to become a great warrior…" He rumbled.

"A warrior? Really?"

"Yes, and this is all you have to do…"

Hazelkit's POV

Hazelkit listened to the soft chirping of the birds as they greeted each other as the sun continued to rise. She yawned and watched Timberleaf slowly walk over to the Sunning Stone. She turned around to go back into the nursery and saw Shadowkit quietly sitting in the middle of the den.

"What are you doing? You never act like that." Splotchkit was up too, and trying to struggle away from the iron-like grasp of her mother.

"Father told me that two sunrises from now, we'll be apprentices!" He began to quickly groom himself.

"Next sunrise ,not next minute!" Hazelkit mewed.

"Yeah, I know, but um…" Shadowkit began to fast walk out of the den.

Hazelkit noticed a slight limp in his step so she whispered to Splotchkit. Splotchkit narrowed her eyes and glided in front of him. "Hold it right there! I smell blood on you!"

"No you don't!" Shadowkit stammered.

"Yes,I do! Let me see your shoulder!" She nosed at his shoulder.

Hazelkit went over to sniff him and a salty smell rolled off of him. "How did this happen?" She asked a now shaking black kit.

"Uhm.. It was a piece of the bramble… When I got up, I had stretched and it just scratched me! That's all."

"Brambles can't scratch you that bad." Splotchkit meowed.

"H-how would you know?" Shadowkit bounded past them, heading for the elder's den.

Hazelkit narrowed her eyes at the retreating figure. Something wasn't right…


	6. Chapter 5:Fresh wounds and a talk

Splotchkit's POV

"Shadowkit, until you have gained your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadowpaw." Cloverstar turned her attention to Splotchkit.

Splotchkit thought she saw Cloverstar wink at Dusktail and her company, who had been there for less than a moon, now seated with a group of warriors like they had been there their entire lives.

"Splotchkit,I name you Splotchpaw. Now, all three of you," Cloverstar turned her gaze to Iceclan. "You have noticed I have not named mentors."

Another wink at Dusktail.

"I shall name Dustytuft as Shadowpaw's mentor, Dusktail as Splotchpaw's and Rootfur as Hazelpaw's."

Only a few disagreements broke out this time. The rest of the clan had an approving face and went over to bid good luck for the three apprentices were a pawfull. Dusktail nodded to them and strutted over to Splotchpaw. **I'm used to 'kit' not 'paw' so forgive me if I put 'kit anywhere again. Just make a reviewed note of it for me!**

"Well, my new apprentice, why don't we explore the territory?" Dusktail asked.

"Yes, sure!"

She followed Dusktail out through the ravine and into a dense wooded forest. She could hear a light rustle of leaves and a cracked twig.

"Okay, stay low, and keep quiet." Dusktail whispered as she crouched down.

Dusktail glided forward and smoothly did a pounce and swipe. When she turned back to her apprentice, she had a vole in her jaws. She padde up to her and said through a mouthful of fur, "Now, I'll teach you the hunters crouch. You crouch down like this… yes, like that, then keep your tail above the ground. Not that high! Ears back ,yep, eyes forward! Keep your eyes forward! Now move."

Splotchkit padded forward as she was, not having trouble with the move at all.

"Now pounce!"

She pounced on a dried and crackly old leaf that had fallen. It showed how close the early Leafbare was coming.

"Good! One thing. You need to be more careful of your surroundings. Check that you don't step on twigs, leaves,make sure that every step you take is short and quick, not slow and long." Dusktail continued. "Quiz! How do we stalk a mouse?"

"Uhm…"

"Wrong answer! We stalk it as lightly as we can because the mouse can feel us. How do we stalk a rabbit?"

"Well…uh…"

"Wrong! We step silently . It can hear us before it feels us. How do we catch a bird?"

"We… jump? Climb?" Splotchpaw guessed.

"Correct!"Dusktail roared. "You jump to catch them. Or, because we are such good climbers, we could climb up the branch like this…"

Dusktail began to quickly climb up a nearby birch tree with amazing speed. She went up to a hight branch and stopped at the nest of a cardinal. She crouched on the branch with claws unsheathed and began to stalk along the branch. At the last moment, the cardinal noticed her but it was too late. Dusktail was sitting in a crook of the tree staring triumphantly back down at her. Dusktail quickness wasn't just going up the tree but leaping down the close, wobbly branches too.

"Woa! How do you do that?" Splotchpaw asked.

"Practice." Dusktail meowed. "Lots of practice."

"Okay, now how can I do it? Hunting a bird?"

"Wait. Let's start with fish."The mentor lead her apprentice to creek near Twoleg place that lead to the stream. She stopped at the creek.

Splotchpaw looked into the water. The some-what setting sun shone on the water, turning it a pretty red-orange color. Stones and large pebbles clogged the creek so that the water trickled through small openings. It made a slight swishing, gurgle sound as it made it's way past the stones. Small silver fish swam in swiftly in the water, barely making a ripple.

"So, first we make sure our shadow doesn't fall on the water."

Splotchpaw took a step back and sat down at least a tail length away from the creek.

"Now, look at this." Dusktail's quickness didn't stop with just regular prey. Her paw shot out and in that second, a small fish lay at her paws.

"Now you try. Be careful that you strike at where the fish is going not where it's at."

Splotchpaw did as she was told and flipped a small goldish fish out of the water. Droplets of water trailed behind it and caught the sun's light.

"Hurry! Kill it before it gets back into the water!" Dusktail meowed.

Splotchpaw bent her head and bit into the fish. She picked it up, overflowing with confidence now. She turned to her mentor who was now walking away. She hurried to follow her.

"You did well on your first try." Dusktail said. "Shall we show it off to your littermates?"

"Yes!" Splotchpaw bounded ahead.

She ran through the sloping ravine, into camp, to almost run right into Berryleaf and Tulippetal as they walked out of camp.

"Wha?" Tulippetal blinked. "A fish? Oooh. I hope you'll be a fisher! I love fish!"

Splotchpaw nodded."I'll give this to you, but first I have to show it to Shadowpaw and Hazelpaw."

"Okay, good."

Splotchpaw nodded and walked over to the apprentices den. Hazelpaw was basking in the sun next to Mountainpaw.

"Hey, Hazelpaw!"Splotchpaw meowed.

"Yes?"

"Look. I caught a fish!"

"You did?"

"See?"Splotchpaw sat the fish down in front of her littermate.

"Woaw. Can I have it?"

"Nope. I promised it to Tulippetal."

"Aww!"

"Just too bad isn't it?"Splotchpaw inquired.

"Yep." Mountainpaw meowed. "Just too bad… Beacause I'm getting it first!"

He leaped up and grabbed the fish, then galloped away.

"Fish stealer!"Hazelpaw yowled.

Splotchpaw tackled Mountainpaw and stole the fish back.

"You can't steal something already stole!" He whined.

"I stole what you stole because Tulippetal was the one who stole it first, so it's rightfully her's,you… fish stealer."

"Eh…wha?"

"Oh,nevermind!" Splotchpaw padded away from her friends. She spotted Shadowpaw slithering out of the clearing…slithering? Was he hiding something? Even at the far distance she could smell blood nd fresh wounds.

Dusktail sat next to the stump near the elder's den,talking to Timberleaf and Limberwood. It seemed that she had visited them a lot, and that they seemed to know her for some reason.

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"But, if it's true, wouldn't Starclan have told us? The health and guidance of the clan depends on the signs and messages they send us!" Timberlead said.

"I know." Dusktail had lain down and put her head on her paws. "It's a tricky thing to do, I know, but it needs to be done and they are the cats to do it." **R&R what u thing they're talking about.**

"What about a prophecy? Could they have already told Berryleaf? If they have… why hasn't she announced it or… even…"Timberleaf whispered.

Dusktail sat up. "They'll be ready."

"How are you sure?"Limberwood asked.

"They have the best mentors ever!"Dusktail said, then meowed seriously, "The prophecy can't be revealed yet because of possible dangers. Dangers that have thought to have past seasons ago. Blood thirsty dangers. Dangers that are seeping back into the place they think is safe. Seeping back in through a good mind, a good heart.


	7. Chapter 6:Two Ceremonies and a dream

Blackstar's POV

Blackstar stalked around the camp with a scowl on his face. He had been grumpy ever since he lost a valuable warrior- Adderfang to be exact. The thought of his earlier bad judgments were all sticking; his clan no longer believed in him. He had messed up once when he had made his deal with Blacktail, now he had lost another warrior after Blacktail died and Jetfoot took up the task of making Iceclan pay. He should have known-Blacktail failed then, why shouldn't Jetfoot fail now? He was frustrated and tired. He sat down outside his den and clawed angrily at the grass. Russetfur padded up to him attentively. She had been well aware of his present mood and she didn't want to be on his wrong side.

"Here's… something to cheer you up. We have a new to-be warrior."

Blackstar looked up. "Who?"

"Shadepaw. Ivytail said he's been doing exceedingly well in the past seasons." Russetfur continued. "She thinks he's ready."

"Very well." He heaved himself to his paws. "I'll go with him and his mentor on the sundown patrol and see just how good he is."

"Hm. Might as well go too." Russetfur meowed.

Blackstar blinked and walked out of his den. What had he been missing?

Blacktail watched Shadepaw as he crouched down and angled his torso so that he would be able to leap on the unsuspecting rabbit a few tail lengths away. He smiled when he saw the apprentice pounce, land on its shoulders, and make a quick work of killing the rabbit.

"Well done!" Ivytail said, then turned inquiringly towards Blackstar.

He nodded and turned back to the way he had come. "The ceremony will be held once we get back."He said quietly.

Shadepaw's POV

Shadepaw stepped up to his leader. He bowed his head and listened.

"Shadepaw has trained well…"Blackstar turned to Ivytail. "Do you believe him ready?"

"Of course!" She said. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. You will now be known as Shadestorm."

When the usual clan rituals were through, and everyone had congratulated him, Shadestorm walked to the middle of the clearing and sat down. His thoughts trailed off to what his last dream had been like. He had been terrified. He had seen to huge tabbies, one with amber eyes and one with blue. He had also seen a little black apprentice there. Shadowpaw-was it? Shadowpaw seemed nice. He smelled like Iceclan though. He wanted to learn a bit more about why he was there though… He snuffed. Why did he care anyway? He turned his thoughts back to the tabbies. They were intimidating and they knew it. He could smell the salt of blood and screeches of then dyeing cats. Could they die? Or was it unreal? He closed his eyes. It all seemed real; from the screeching and blood, to the big tabbies, to the terrifying moon glare.

"Hey!"Mousekit mewed. "Why aren't you talking?"

Shadestorm shook his head.

"What are you…"

"MOUSEKIT! Get over here! Don't bother him!" Birdflight scolded.

Shadestorm nodded to her and turned back to his designated post.

In another side of the lake, a tall tom stood watching the clan too. His recently new name, Emberdash, was favored by most of his clan because he was named after his late father, Dashclaw. The sun had already started to rise, and he gratefully resigned.

He moved to go into his nest when he heard a yowl. He looked back, hackles raised to find Windclan cats coming into their camp. Almost very Riverclan cat was standing at the edge of camp, growling and hissing as Onestar confidently walked into the camp followed by Crowfeather, Ashfoot, and Sedgewhisker.

"What are you doing here?"

"We've come to warn you…" Onestar began. "Shadowclan has seemed to be getting a little…suspicious, so we all need to keep away."

"Why should you tell us?" Mistystar hissed.

"They have turned hazardous…in a way." Onestar murmured.

"Oh, I see. So that lets you waltz into our territory?"Blackclaw growled.

Mistystar put a calm tail on the warrior's back but did not apologize. She narrowed her eyes. Even the calm leader was not happy with the intrusion.

"If you've told us all you need and you're satisfied, I'd like you to leave," she said in a half snarl.

Onestar whirled around indignantly and stated, "Well, don't come asking for help when it comes."

Emberdash narrowed his eyes and growled. His mother lay a soft tail on his shoulder and whispered, "It seems the way Onestar's turned out, he may be telling lies. Though…I've not known him to tell lies." She let her tail slide off and she walked away. "Yet."

Shadestorm sighed. He watched a auburn calico fall to the ground. Blood was oozing out of her hind leg and neck. She narrowed her eyes and heaved herself onto her paws again. The huge gray tom fighting her closed his eyes and batted her away from him like an annoying tick. The tom them stopped and pressed his paw on her throat, claws sheathed. Shadestorm leaned over to watch. Her breathing was getting shallower as she tried to go free. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and her thrashing subsided.

The big tabby with amber eyes stalked over to him as he watched a ginger she-cat congratulate him. H watched in terrified disgusted.

"Welcome. I see you've gotten the courage to actually show yourself." The tabby rumbled.

"You kne-"

"Yes, I knew. Now. If you want to be an even better warri-"

"Wait. Better? I can do that on my own."

"No, you can't."Brokentail growled. "You need to train."

Tigerstar's POV

He tried not to snicker. Manipulating kitty warriors to get revenge was all too easy. His ideas flowed in his head.

_All you have to do is lather your words in honey,' you'll be a better warrior than anyone else in the clan.' Ha! Like I care. Once we get the war started with Shadowclan, it'll all turn into a chain reaction, and I'll get what I want. The fall of Starclan! Fewer cats have arrived since…. I don't know when. That little…was his name Shadowpaw? Had good potential. No-not 'had'. 'Has'. Now, what of this cat? He seems okay. Though his curiosity leaves a lot to be desired._

His thoughts turned back to where he was leading Shadestorm. "Oh...yes-here." He stopped when he reached a clearing that was surrounded by a thick patch of trees. A black apprentice was wrestling a small, but still rough looking warrior. He spoke carefully.

"Good,good. Shadowpaw, tackle him there,when he's not looking. Ash, attack from the side."

The squabble broke apart. Tigerstar stalked over to Ash and started snarling words inaudible to the cats farther away. "You. Beaten by an apprentice? That just shows how much good judgment Brokentail has at picking. Get up!" He swiped at the rapidly breathing cat who had slumped over onto their side. "Are you a kittypet or what? Get up you useless piece of foxdung!"

The small cat shakily got up and limped away, grimacing while growling intelligible words to himself . If Tigerstar had heard him, he would have killed the little tom right on the spot.

He turned to the two other cats now. "As I have already said to Shadowpaw, we are training for the good of our clans…" He smiled. This was his favorite lie. "Shall I tell you how I really died?"

"Yeah!"Shadowpaw mewled.

Shadestorm said nothing. He just silently stared into the tom's eyes. It unsettled Tigerstar,(Many things don't unsettle him,) that it seemed Shadestorm was a bit more sensitive than he thought. Did he know he was lying?

"I was a valiant and brave Thunderclan warrior…"

**Tell me what you think peoples! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7:Telling and Fainting

Splotchpaw's POV

"To be a true warrior." Dusktail drawled.

Splotchpaw sighed. Her favorite mentor, at times like this was weird. She could go through a moon cycle talking about 'how to be a warrior'.

"You have to be loyal…"She trailed off. "And…and you have to live for you clan, fight for your clan. Surprise quiz! What I one thing you should NEVER do?"

Splotchpaw hesitated… "Never…hunt on enemy territory?"

"Wrong! Though that is one. The answer is…never have a close relationship with a cat from another clan! Examples…sadly, are Leafpool and Crowfeather , I had heard of Feathertail when she was still alive and Crowfeather when he was a 'paw'. Another example would have been Bluestar for a short amount of time with Oakheart."

"Why do you have to tell me this?"

"Eh…urm… It's… I'll call it just in case."

"In case of what?"

"Nothing!"Dusktail almost snapped. "Umm.. never mind." She said.

Splotchpaw shrugged. "On with the quiz?"

"Yes! On with the quiz! Next question! How do you treat a leader?"

"Uhm … I don't know… like a leader should be treated?"

"Eah ! Wrong. Courteously when with a leader that is not from your own clan. Respectfully, and kindly. Next! What should you never do at your first gathering? "

"Never give out too much information…"She paused.

"Depicting from?"

"Inner clan problems or secrets?"

"Correct! Last one! How do you know when there is a cat intruding upon your territory?"

"Scent… sounds?"

"Correct! Just don't state it as a question."

Splotchpaw flopped onto the lush, verdant floor in exasperation.

Berryleaf POV

The sky began to darken, turning a light shade of orange as the sun set lower across the horizon. Berryleaf sat outside of her den, gazing up at the stars that began to appear-ice crystals in the sky. Dustytuft stalked over to her. "My apprentice seems to think I need to come here for this little thorn in my pad." He growled, lifting his paw up so she could see the bottom.

"It's in deep. Shadowpaw was right to send you." She padded to the back of the den, searching around for her marigold. As she pawed around, she thought to herself, _Does he seem familiar? His voice and proceedings certainly do…_

She continued to look until she found the little plant. She picked it up and carried over to her patient. She walked over to his upturned paw and bit down on the thorn. She pulled her head back and the thorn came out with a soft sucking sound. Dustytuft pulled his paw away and walked out of the den.

"Wait! You need the marigold." Berryleaf said.

Dustytuft stopped and turned back around to go back to the den. Berryleaf picked up the marigold and squeezed the liquid out of the aromatic plant onto the spot where the thorn had been. She let him walk away then. She went back into her den, where Tulippetal was quiescent. She sat down and waited until she woke up.

"Wha?" Tulippetal looked around then sat back down in her nest. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Do those cats seem familiar...? Think back to when you were a kit."

"Of course! Didn't you know? Dustytuft is Tigerwhatsit , Dusktail is Shadowwhat'shername and Rootfur is Tree…star!"

"Shadowwhat'shername? Tigerwhatsit? Really?" She chuckled. " But.. you knew this before I did?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to get too-"

"I have to go talk to them!" She yowled.

"Excited."

Berryleaf ran over to the elders den, where she found Timberleaf talking with Limberwood and Rootfur.

"Is it true?"She asked

"Is…what true?"Limberwood asked.

"Is it true that you're… Treestar?" Berryleaf voice was barely a whisper.

"Eh…"

Rootfur's Point Of View~~~

"Eh…"Rootfur looked to the elders for help.

They nodded. He turned back to the medicine cat and swept the ground with his tail. "This isn't the _best_ place to talk. Follow me behind the warrior's den." He said quietly.

Berryleaf did what he told her. He sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "Yes, it's true."

"It is? That means…that means…"

"Yes, it also means Dusktail is your sister. I don't see how you didn't realize this before."He paused. "But it's like she was resurrected. We all were. "

"I…see. Why? Why were you resurrected? "She asked.

"To train the three kits."he chuckled. "Again, I don't see how you don't know this."

"Well, if _Starclan _ would have just _told _ me," She stared accusingly at Rootfur/ Treestar.

"Okay, so… let me get this straight. You think…"He shook his head."Never mind."

"What is this prophecy about anyway? Are…is there…a…?"

"Yes. There's a prophecy to be fulfilled. "

"Do they know?"

"We've told them who we are, but not why we are here."

"So they don't know of the prophecy?"

"No."

"What is the prophecy?"

He thought hard. "It-" His eyes glazed over, distant, and he spoke in a monotone voice. "A Shadow of Splotched Hazels will fall upon the glistening clan formed by the kin-shadow, to bring great courage and readiness for the battle with the clan that held traitor to us. The black one is getting bitter, like the salty ocean waves, the thoughts are cloudy, a white haze, a thick fog, and soon, the biggest war will arise…"He sighed and stopped. "That… is all I remember."

"I see… The three need to be ready eh?"

"Ready. Ready for the war of their life."

Dusktail's POV~~~~!

Dusktail sighed inwardly. Her sister was bounding over to her with a look that reminded her of a badger.

"Is it true? Are you my sister?"

Dusktail craned her neck to see Rootfur. He locked eyes with her then turned away. She shook her head in wonder.

_He told her?_

"Is it true?"Berryleaf repeated.

"Yes, yes, it's true."

"It's so nice to see you Shadowfur!"Berryleaf sniffled happily, nuzzling her cheek.

"Keep off me," She growled. "The rest of the clan doesn't know, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"But the Sundapple's kits do know?" She asked again.

"Yes. They try to keep subtle though. I said this exactly, ''tell, and I'll rip your fur off'."

"Same old, Shadowfur eh?"Berryleaf chuckled.

"Sure."She snickered. "But you're the same old softy as well."

"Not soft!"She hissed playfully.

"Now, I must go consult my apprentice!"She announced dramatically, then romping away.

Dusktail finished her romping when she got to the fresh-kill pile, where Splotchpaw was sharing a vole with Snakepaw. She waited until she had finished and meowed, "Well, the sun's going down. You need some rest."

"What? I didn't get to show Shadowpaw the-"She looked around. "Where is he?"

Dusktail looked around, finally finding, slinking off through the gorse tunnel…

_Slinking? Is he slinking?_

"Shadowpaw!"Splotchpaw had spotted her brother too. "Wait up! I have to tell you-"

The yelling of his sister made him speed up, his slink turning into a slow run.

"I'll get him," Dusktail whispered and launched herself across the clearing and raced after the now running Shadowpaw. As she pushed her way through the gorse, she thought the sky was blurring…or getting darker. She saw Shadowpaw faint a few tail lengths away, and she began to feel light headed. The last thing she saw was the darkening forest.

Dusktail woke up, feeling drowsy and heavy pawed. She dragged herself to her paws and glanced up at the sky. No stars. Her fur began to bristle with ,but because of her time back with her clan, she had become a little iffy. She crept through the bushes and crouched low under a hazel. She peered through the stringy branches to see a dark warrior, a long furred tabby, and a small gray she-cat. They were all intimidating and grim faced. Shadowpaw stood in the middle, looking up at them happily. Who were those cats?

"What are you doing here?"A deep rumbling voice melted from behind her.


	9. Chapter 8:Border between Dark and Star

Hawkfrost's POV

Hawkfrost stood grimacing down at a light brown she-cat with darker flecks and rings around her tail. She stared up at him with deep green eyes. He had to admit she was pretty-but his dark mind had made him a bit more hostile.

"Why are you here?"He repeated. He could tell she was from Starclan, there was a slight gleam in her eyes that reminded him of stars-what he had not seen in a long time.

The light brown tabby she-cat growled, "None of your business rat fodder!"

"Touchy."He muttered, meaning to agitate her. He slightly moved closer.

She seemed to notice the move and lightly stepped to the side. Definitely Starclan cat. She stepped to lightly-too smoothly. "As long as I'm within a mouse length of you I feel queasy." She growled.

"That's because you like me," He drawled.

"You? Not likely. Now if you'd please move out of my way you piece of crowfood." She stated calmly.

He snorted and flashed a claw at her. She ducked and caught his paw with a blow to his jaw. He winced visibly and she noticed. "Aw, poor little kit got a scratch," She sneered. "do you need your father to patch that up for you?"

"As if," He muttered. "I can take on a weak little she-cat like you."

"Really? But look at you,_ Hawkpaw. _You play around with your techniques like a kit with a bundle of moss!"

"As if you would know! Starclan cats are as soft as kittypets!"

"Well then," She smirked. "Teach me, O Strong One!" She made a flying leap and whirled around to land on his back, clawing and tearing at his flesh.

"Grff!" He stumbled with the impact and huffed angrily. "Whatever you say!"

Hawkfrost growled and scrambled to his paws, wincing slightly from a slash that he had suddenly felt when moving.

"Oh, you give up?"Dusktail asked innocently. "I was only playing."

Hawkfrost was about to pounce on her when a mist-like substance began to close in around the brown warrior. He watched Dusktail disappear with the mist. As she went, she cackled, "Good-bye, kitty-warrior!"

Shadowpaw's POV from The Place of No Stars::

Shadowpaw lay in a dazed heap. He saw bright stars and he could only see the scrawny body of Brokentail against the muscular body of Tigerstar and all he heard were the snickers of the cats that watched him become defeated. He struggled to his paws, yowling in agony as the dark warrior attacked again, this time slashing across his flank.

"You're weak!"He stated bluntly as he pounced again. "Worthless!"

Shadowpaw dodged to the side, barely missing another hit.

"Go on!"Brokentail hissed from the sidelines. "You half to be as fast as that apprentice if you're going to get him!"

Shadowpaw slid to the side, his movements soon becoming slow and slurred as his blood flowed out of his many wounds.

"Enough."Tigerstar yowled.

Saved by Tigerstar. Shadowpaw collapsed and closed his eyes. He was shivering all over and scarlet blood stuck to his fur. As for the fur not covered in blood-it was clumped and matted, his muscles burned and he felt like his claws were wrenched. He felt like he had been dumped in a river and came out half drowned. He opened his eyes slightly, finding Hazelpaw, Splotchpaw, Dusktail, Dustytuft, and Rootfur standing over him with worried expressions. Aromatic herb scents engulfed him and he sniffled, sneezing loudly.

"…Where is he?"He could hear his mother's yowl. Sundapple soon pelted into the den and began to frantically lick down his fur. "Oh, my poor kit! Will he be okay?"

"I believe so," Berryleaf's voice seemed far away, muffled with herbs.

"I believe so is not enough!"Sundapple turned to Dustytuft. "How did this happen? Was it training? Do you abuse you apprentice?"She wailed.

"I have no idea how this happened," Dustytuft murmured. "I just got here myself."

"Please, Shadowpaw! You can get up…"Hazelpaw mewed.

Shadowpaw turned his wavering gaze on Splotchpaw, who hadn't spoken. Was she worried as well? She was hard to understand. She could bind her feeling into a small blade of grass and not let it out. Hard to read, quiet, and subtle. He knew a certain apprentice who had his eyes on her…

He tried to force his eyes open wider, and muttered a curse under his breath as he felt the sting of the herbs on his sides.

"He _will _be okay?"Rootfur asked.

"As soon as you all leave me 'lone to do my duty!"Berryleaf snapped. "Tulippetal, we need more borage. Kittyheart's going to have her litter soon…Out!"She rammed into Sundapple as she lay next to her son. Once the crowd was gone, Shadowpaw opened his eyes wider, flicked his ears and shifted his gaze to the den. Lichen draped the den entrance, keeping out rain and snow. Trampled grass spread from the den to the Medicine cat clearing. Berryleaf had her back to him, sorting through herbs.

"Let me see…we have a pawful of Catmint left. A few daisy leaves…a bit of Horsetail and Goldenrod. We'll need that. Chervil…Tulippetal? Can you get some more Chervil and Burdock root?"

Shadowpaw groaned quietly and struggled to get up. "Stay down,"Berryleaf still had her back to him, but flicked her tail impatiently. "Toms. Thinking they can handle anything."

Shadowpaw whispered, "How did I get…?"

"Splotchpaw found you when she had been sent on a solo hunting mission by Groundfall and found both of you passed out on the ground."

"Both of us?"He asked.

"You and Shadowfur."

"Huh? I thought I was alone…"

"Alone where?"Berryleaf rounded on him and bored her green gaze into him.

"I..uhm… at…"

"Never mind."She turned back to her herbs.

Shadowpaw forced his head up and cocked it, wondering what exactly she was thinking . Did she somehow know about his dreams?

"It seems like you're getting farther and farther away," Berryleaf murmured. "Is something wrong? Nightmares? Do you remember how you got those wounds?"

Shadowpaw sighed uneasily. Did he have to lie? He had been told to never lie, but he was told by Brokentail to never tell any cat about them. "I uh…"

"You fainted-had you not?"

"Y-yeah, but…not like that. I…a rogue…attacked me and ran off," He lied. \

"Oh, I see. What about Dusktail? Why was she passed out as well?"

"An…an ambush…"

"I see…"Berryleaf whispered.

Shadowpaw sighed in relief. No more questions! He would be left to rest, like he wanted. He closed his eyes and let the scent of the herbs lull him to sleep…

Starclan…

To Starclan, he wondered what they saw in him. Was it only death? Trouble? Or was he just a worthless mass of fur? Shadowpaw 's eyes fluttered open. A blur of starlight and trees. She slowly drew himself to his paws, his wounds no longer stinging. In fact, when he looked down, there weren't even scars left. He staggered away from the Starclan cats but a black shape swept in front of him and barred his path.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere." Scourge drawled icily. "We have some questions for you…"

Shadowpaw's eyes widened in terror. He had heard about Scourge. The battle thirsty cat who cared for no one but himself! He quessed it wasn't entirely true now. He had gotten a little tidbit from Dusktail that he would watch Silverecho every day. Even so, that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. It seemed even more so because of his fur fluffed up to twice it's size and he was wearing his claws today.

"Why am I here?"Shadowpaw whimpered.

"Get it together!"Scourge growled angrily and hit his jaw upwards. "How dare you!"

"H-how dare I what…?"

"Suffer!" Scourge bounded in front of him.

"Oh, please. Really? Mintfur was shaking his head. "Pathetic. What type of bad cat act is that? I could do better!"

"That was my worst!"Scourge proclaimed.

"Oh, you have worse?"He asked.

Shadowpaw was too confused at the sight of the cats that he hadn't noticed Bone, recently named Bonecrush.

"Well, hello…"Bonecrush meowed. "Who's the kit?"

"I'm not a kit!"Shadowpaw snapped.

"Then what are you?"Bonecrush asked in mock horror, edging away from him.

"An apprentice that should have more control over his future."Berryleaf's voice melted from the darkness.

_Why is she here…? Oh. It's the half moon._

He asked anyway. "Why are you here?"

"The half moon. I'm sure you already know. I left Tulippetal with you for the rest of my absence."

"Wait what? 'Left her with me?' But I'm here!"Shadowpaw squeaked.

"Not physically. Your body has been left in the den and your spirit has traveled here."

"Does that mean I'm dead?"

"Oh, just look!"Scourge growled. "Follow me."

He lead Shadowpaw to a pool. Shadowpaw crouched down and sniffed the water suspiciously.

"Drink!"Scourge growled commandingly.

Shadowpaw obeyed and lapped up the cool water. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. On word broke through his thoughts.

"War."


	10. Chapter 9:Complication,Contemplations

The Gathering! Splotchpaw started with a shock that her head had been so filled with Shadestorm that she had forgotten. She walked beside her mentor.

"Listen, Splotchpaw, I…"Dusktail sighed. "I'm sorry. It's for the good of the Clan, and.. ya'know, I am glad to finally see my grandkits. Wow ,that made me sound old."

Splotchpaw smiled at the gleam of old humor in her mentor's eyes.

"I'm sorry to. I-I shouldn't have acted the way I did…I…I just…it's just that, it seemed that the prophecy was all that you seemed to talk about." She leaned on her mentor's side, waiting for her reply.

"Well, it wasn't all I was thinking about. I was worried how you would react, if this whole thing was too much for you, if you were too young," She continued. "Are you okay with it? With your destiny?"

By then, they were crossing the log, and she had lowered her voice to a heavy murmur. Dusktail slid away from her, catching the eye of Shadestorm, who was watching them.

"Go ahead. Just remember what you have to do," She gave her a knowing look.

Splotchpaw was slightly annoyed by this statement, but she knew she meant the best for her.

"Hey," Shadestorm purred, licking her ear as she moved toward him.

"Hi. How's Blackstar?"

"He's…okay…" Shadestorm fidgeted. "He is…"

He didn't finish. The yowl of RiverClan's leader, Mistystar, rang out through the island, and she snapped her head up to the tree.

"Who would like to go first?"Mistystar asked politely.

"I will."Firestar meowed. "ThunderClan is thriving and well, but we have found a badger on our territory, so I advise you to keep a look out."

The leaders nodded. The rest of the Gathering was uneventful, until Blackstar stepped forward.

"ShadowClan is well."He shot a glance at the other leaders, and Leafstar stepped forward threateningly.

"I believe that-"

"What of your little rogues?" Onestar snapped angrily. "They have intruded upon our territory! We told you this last moon, and you said you'd take care of the problem."

"Well, I haven't gotten the chance to-" Blackstar began.

"It seems you have little control over those rogues." Leafstar muttered, loud enough for them all to hear.

"And what is this? Any concern of yours?" Blackstar said. "The rogues and loners are my business,not yours!"

"They are our business if they continues!" Onestar meowed coldly. "As long as this carries on, you are not known as a 'Clan' to WindClan!"He leaped out of the tree.

The sleek warriors followed their leader, hissing as they passed ShadowClan on the way. Splotchpaw looked up. No clouds shrouding the moon, no storm, not thunder, not even a light breeze. For a moment, the clearing was silent, she could even hear the drops of dew that had slowly, ever so slowly, turned into liquid and was now sliding off of a leaf.

"The Gathering is over!" Leafstar yowled. "IceClan, come!"

She followed her Clan out, glancing back at the ShadowClan cats. Littlecloud and Flamtetail going to calm down Blackstar, Russetfur and Rowanclaw growling at her Clanmates, Shadestorm watching after her.

***********************#################################***************************###############

Of course, Sapphire's plan was well thought out, very complicated. She had Blitz the Assassin with her. Her plan was unfolding in an elaborate labyrinth of fighting tactics and groups.

"First. Blitz, you take Ciao, Ciboria, and Quetzal to attack from the right side of the camp, I'll take Dawn, Secret, and Darias to attack from the front. I'll give the signal. Feint to this side, then go for the side I assign you to. Flit, Tech, Sechi, Yoke, and Bonye to attack from the back of the camp. Raptor will slip into the camp and go for the kits. Within this, you, Blitz, go for the deputy of IceClan."

Blitz nodded, his amber eyes emotionless, dark orange depths of hate and anger. "I've got it. Will I need my secret attack necessities?"

"No. ShadowClan will meet us there. They have planned to ambush any patrols that have been sent out. We have no use for them."

"I see."

"You may go."

He nodded, gliding out of the box. She followed, leaping agile to the top of a green metal thing that had rubbish that smelled of monsters and Twolegs on it.

She looked out across the alleyways and rugged, gaunt cats. The sun was going down, and all that was left was a vivid streak of red-orange, the rest of the sky an every altering cerulean blue. Clouds were darkening as if a storm were coming, and the monsters headlights blared through the gathering darkness. She smiled contentedly, as the chosen cats gathered in jagged groups under the green metal thing.

"The time has come to attack!"She yowled clearly. "We leave when the sky has turned black and the wind has turned in our favor. Until then, be ready to attack. ShadowClan thinks we are their allies. We have done well. We must stay inconspicuous, so do not stray into enemy territory. They need to believe that they are safe from us, that we are no more than a few rogues that come and go." She slid down the smooth brown trunks of metal and landed with a _THUD._

Ciao appeared next to her. "How long must this go on until we get rid of ShadowClan?"

"Until we have gained IceClan territory. After all, Blackstar is a fool! Remember is promise…"

_F L A S H B A C K_

…_.._

"_I have a proposal. I have a Clan…IceClan that needs to be taken care of…" He'd given Sapphire a keen glance, one her sharp eyes hadn't noticed. She was to immersed in the thought of the territory._

"_I have one requirement."Sapphire had said._

"_And what is that?" She had noticed at least, his annoyance and/or inpatients with her reply._

"_If we do this for you, then…you have to let us have the territory."_

"_No. ShadowClan gets it."_

"_Do you want to the job done?"She purred._

"_Half,"Blackstar had muttered "Only half."_

"_Fine, fine…"Sapphire whispered, then thought, _If he thinks I'm only taking half, he must be mad!

….

E N D. O F. F L A S H B A C K.

…..

"We will slaughter them all."


	11. Chapter 10:Ambushes and anxiety

The wind blew gently, ruffling the dry, crackling leaves as they began to drift to the faded greens of the forest floor. Dew sparkled on the tops of leaves, slowly weighing them down, to drop on the unsuspecting head of an IceClan warrior. The sky was a dark cobalt blue, beginning to lighten as the rains of the night before drifted away. Grass shifted and squelched under Shadowpaw's paws as he sniffed slightly at the stale scent of water vole. It had passed through recently, he guessed stopping to gather the few scattered weeds and berries that were beginning to dwindle at the first signs of Leaf-bare. He would follow the scent, as this was only the first solo hunt he had ever been sent on, he intended to do well. He lowered his head to the ground, until his nose almost touched the damp grass, and continued on the trail of the water vole. The vole's trail led off into densely packed oak tree territory, and he side stepped to avoid sharp nettles and branches that were crossing his path. His head snapped in the direction of a faint rustle. Crouching low, he watched carefully as a small grey-brown creature waddled closer, water glistening off its fur. Letting all his weight go to his haunches, he inched closer to get a better look. He stopped near a bramble thicket. Narrowing his sights on that one, living, breathing thing, he leaped. Shadowpaw landed tail lengths away. He had miscalculated his jump, and was chasing after the vole as it prepared to slip into a stream. He sped up, lifting his paw to give it a glancing blow on the side of its head. He bit down on the stunned vole's blood pumping artery and buried it at the base of a huge sycamore tree.

'Nice catch,' He could just imagine his father saying. 'But you could do better,' He always used to say that.

'Why do you always say that?' He would ask.

'You are more only son. You have to at least do as good as your sisters. Of course, if you wanted to be a fat and lazy kittypet that sits around all day with a crow pecking at your ear…'

When he said that, the 'crow' always got him, he could have totally blocked out the rest of his lecture. He smiled faintly, why couldn't things be like the old days, when the only thing he had to worry about was when he could continue fighting training with his mentor and Hazelpaw attacking him with moss balls, when the worst thing that could happen was falling in the steady stream, or when the happiest thing that he wished to happen to him was going to a Gathering, or being praised by his Father? What had changed? As if on cue to his mental thinking, he felt like ice was running down his spine and his vision blurred to a dark tabby pelt, broad shoulders and menacing eyes. Tigerstar. _He _had ruined his life from the way it once was. Once again, this made him remember his dream of Berryleaf. She had changed his mind about this whole thing, made him want to quit. Tigerstar…he was watching him so carefully, he didn't know if he could get away from would have rather had Brokentail training him at that moment, at least he was easier to closed his eyes in pain and anxiety. He couldn't back out now. Maybe he could be like a double traitor?

_I haven't betrayed my Clan…have I? Then I betray the Dark Forest and stay loyal to my Clan?_

He shook his head in bewilderment. "What have I done? Did I really betray my Clan?"

Leafstar's POV

"Rrroww!" An alarm went up as Splotchpaw, Hazelpaw,Tulippetal, Dusktail and Rootfur dashed into camp.

"What is it?" Leafstar was anxious by the grief stricken alarm that had gone up. "Where is Snakepaw? Mounatinpaw?"

"We… we were jumped!" Rootfur gasped. There was a long side wound and blood was slowly oozing out of his ear.

"Details. Hurry."She murmured quietly. The Clan didn't need panic. The elders and queens were already creeping out of their places.

"There were a few of them. They came out of nowhere, attacked us, and they seem to be following our trail." Dusktail said urgently.

"Intruders?" One voice said, maybe and elder, by the sound of the frail voice. "I'll deal with them. In my day, one cat could take on a fox single pawed and come back without a scatch."

"Okay. Rootfur, Dusktail…where are Snakepaw and Mountainpaw?"

"Snakepaw went missing and Mountainpaw is badly injured." Dusktail tilted her head to the small shape that slid into camp with Tulippetal supporting him.

"The intruders..they probably have a plan. No wonder. I'm guessing they have an ambush. You, stay on the inside ring of the camp and give us a warning. Hazelpaw, go and get ThunderClan for help. They are closest. I'm sure ShadowClan are in on this. Take my deputy and your father with you."

Hazelpaw nodded and slipped into the designated dens. The last cas there split up and took up a position. Dusktail and Rootfur to the back, Tulippetal took Mountainpaw into the Medicine Cat den, and Berryleaf watched in concern. Splotchpaw whispered, "What about my brother? He's not back yet."

"Find him. While you're at it, find Snakepaw. Take Sundapple."

The pretty dappled apprentice left as well. Leafstar closed her eyes, trying to release her stress. It didn't help one bit as she saw her warriors leave. Who knew what was out there? No one. She leaned forward, craning her neck to watch them leave. No one knew. The forest was as dark as night, and she felt a wave of foreboding sweep over her as a tail flicked and vanished.


	12. Chapter 11:Known Enemy and Mottled fur

Splotchpaw was making a mad dash for the border. She hated the salty tang of that blood, the pained look on Mountainpaw's face as he struggled into camp. She didn't want to see her Clanmates like that. She broke into a dash that drained her stamina, but fueled by her anxiety for her family and friends. She soon jumped as she crossed the border into ThunderClan territory.

"Wait up." Sundapple called from a few tree lengths behind her. "You don't know where the camp is! If we just barge into their territory, they might not let us explain."

Splotchpaw barely heard her mother as she neared the camp. Ducking down and into the hollow,she was surprised that she had not met any patrols in her haste.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dustpelt snapped bad temperedly from somewhere near the fresh-kill pile.

"Yes, what is this?" Firestar asked calmly from the Highrock.

"We have a come for a request."Sundapple panted. "We need your help. ShadowClan is invading!"

At the word 'request', Firestar called urgently, "Quick! Brambleclaw, Birghtheart, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Daisy, and Spiderleg. Leafpool and Jayfeather, come with us. Bring Bumblestripe and Foxleap with you. Go with these cats to the IceClan camp!"He sped after his Clanmates as they all surged outwards.

Splotchpaw found herself once again being jostled out into the forest by ThunderClan cats. She was bumbled along until she reached the stones that stretched into StarClan territory, the Moonpool. She dashed along the hard stone until she could see the green tree-line of IceClan territory.

"ThunderClan, go into the camp! I will take Brambleclaw, Sandstorm and Squirrelflight! Come with me and we'll search the territory."Firestar meowed and the group split up.

Splotchpaw bounded away, jumping over a fallen oak to reach her endangered Clanmates. She slid into camp. To her surprise, because of her rush, everyone was pacing around for the ThunderClan cats. Splotchpaw collided with her brother, and meowed, "Wha'? Shadowpaw! What happened/ Did anything happen yet? Where is Leafstar?"

"She had sent a patrol to hunt down the attackers." Shadowpaw murmured. "I was going to see Hazelpaw."

"Where is Hazelpaw?" Splotchpaw looked around.

"I don't know. That's why I was looking."

"But I thought she was-" A yowl broke Splotchpaw off. She whirled around to see a flood of gaunt shapes launching themselves into the camp.

"Watch out!"Shadowpaw hissed, wheeling on his side to shield her from the slash of a dark tabby cat. Splotchpaw leaped out from his other side and swiped his paws from under him. The tabby staggered, and Shadowpaw took the chance to bowl him over.

"Who are you?" Shadowpaw hissed.

"And what are you doing here?"

The tabby snickered and rolled over, sliding onto his side and smoothly dislodged Shadowpaw's claws from his shoulder.

"Tut, tut. I would have thought you knew better. A real cat would have gone for the throat. You could have ended me there." The shady tom slid passed them and into the forest.

"Hey!"Shadowpaw raced after the sly tom.

"Wait-Shadowpaw!"She ran to catch up with him. She didn't want him along with a tom as big as him.

While running, Splotchpaw glanced about. The trees were going by in a blur but the grass was a bit damp and mud threatened to get caught between her paws. Her fur was flattening and her tail streamed out behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the black tail of her brother. He turned around, frustration and anger on his face, which turned to shock as she slammed into him.

"Huff!"He staggered an inch, but regained his balance almost immediately. Almost unnaturally. Splotchpaw noticed in shock that her brother had filled out-his fur was glossy and his fur rippled from concealed muscles as he moved. She blinked. It seemed only a moon ao he had been lean and clumsy.

"I lost 'im." Shadowpaw muttered. "I was to slow."

"No you weren't. He was just too fast." She smiled,knowing that wouldn't help,but at least lighten his spirits.

"I almost had him…" Shadowpaw's eyes seemed to stray to something behind her. "Look out!" He shoved her out of the way as a dark mottled shape hurled itself at her. She opened one eye and saw two cats, the dark tabby and this muscular mottled she-cat.

"Ah, the two apprentices," the tabby said, baring his teeth in a taunting snarl. "I would have thought that you wouldn't _need _backup from a _she-kit_," He cackled.

"Oh, now, don't be too hard. This is the fight of their lives. Let's leave them with only fatal injuries. I know how you like to-" The she-cat began.

"Enough! What are your names?" Shadowpaw demanded.

"I am Sapphire." The mottled she-cat purred.

"And I am Blitz." The dark tom snarled. "We have come to eliminate all IceClan cats."

"Starting with you," Sapphire laughed.


	13. Chapter 12:Confronted

**Sorry about niot posting this. I typed it out a LONG tie ago,but working on other things, I didn't have time. XP No excuses, as I say. Just to give you a preview, because of the help from my friends online from WWC2, WS, and BTD, I have improved in my writing skils. Prepare for it when I make my new story. XD**

The she-cat, Shadowpaw realized, was not mottled at all, but was streaked with mud and blood; hopefully not of his Clanmates. His nosed twitched at what the tom said, and he felt his fur begin to rise. Sliding in front of his sister, he growled, "Why? We didn't do anything to you…"He trailed off as he saw the look Sapphire gave his sister. Did he see shock on her face?

"You told them?" Sapphire snarled.

"No!" Splotchpaw mewled. "When you came…you told me your plans, not when you'd attack!"

Sapphire seemed to relax at the statement, hissing, "Very well. But have you gone traitor?"

"I'd never joined you permanently, so I was never entitled to your rules. Therefore, I never turned traitor, and I was never part of your group." Splotchpaw meowed.

"To sum it up, she's with us." Shadowpaw said.

"Oh." Blitz growled. "Well then it's okay if I-" A sharp growl cut him off, and two screeching shapes bundled into him.

Shadowpaw stared at them in shock. The first cat, tall and muscular, completely white except for his black paws and amber eyes. Blackstar. The other in comparison a mouse beside the leader, was the missing apprentice, Snakepaw. The small tom was crouching, blood stained his paws and streaked his fur, but Shadowpaw noticed that most of it came from the cuts on the leader.

"Ah, Blackstar." Sapphire purred. "Good of you to come. We were just going to get rid of these-"She shot them a glance. "pests."

"Oh, no you're not." Blackstar stepped forward. "And I brought a few with me if you decide to resist."

He snapped his head to a hawthorn bush and slid out his claws as he saw a grey-black tom with green eyes step out of them; he recognized the tom as Shadestorm. His paws were brown, and his tail had a tip of white. Following him was Tigerheart, Russetfur, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Ivytail ,and Flametail, who carried a bundle of herbs.

"Splotchpaw!" Shadepaw growled as he saw the dark warrior press against his sister, briefly sharing a knowing look.

Blackstar seemed just as surprised, growling, "Shadestorm, get back."

Shadestorm nodded, licking his sister's ear, giving her one more glance before stepping back.

"We've come to stop you." Shadowpaw caught the eye of Blitz. The tabby narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now that we are hopelessly outnumbered, should I give the lecture on your worthless 'mercy'?"Sapphire snickered.

"You know nothing of the meaning of mercy!" Splotchpaw hissed, stepping forward to challenge the she-cat. "You haven't known mercy since the day you were born!"

"Oh? Standing up are you? I'll have to deal with you first then." Sapphire smiled ruefully.

Shadowpaw glared at the mud streaked she-cat, gritting his teeth as he heard Russetfur hiss, "Exactly what do you think you're capable of doing?"

"Much more than you would dare," Was her answer.

Blackstar, all the while, was watching in disgust. "Take your cats and leave, or else." He turned around to stare at her.

"'Or else' what? You'll run us out? We'll just come back. You'll kill us? There are more of us than you think. This is a lose-lose situation for you either way, even if you beat us here. I only brought a small number with me here, but at Twoleg place? Much, much more."

Shadowpaw could tell she wasn't lying, she was too confident. He watched the two cats carefully, Blitz was turning to scowl at Blackstar and Shadestorm. Sapphire's head was held high as she looked at the Clan cats. Shadowpaw knew that even with them outnumbered, they were tricky, but if…

"Rowanclaw!" Shadowpaw growled, masking his urgency with the harsh meow.

The tall ginger warrior inched toward him. "What is it?" The tom asked.

"Look! The cats will only attack if these two are here… I think if we can get them farther enough away, or if we say they are dead, the rogues and loners will leave." He glanced at the sky, knowing that his Clanmates were probably fighting for their lives while he stood here, chatting with the enemy. He tried to shake off the thought that even the ThunderClan cats were risking their lives for the sake of a Clan that should not have existed, in the beginning from the fact that it was started by Scourge's kin and made up of rogues, loners and kittypets.

_All for nothing._ He thought. No, not for nothing! They wouldn't risk their lives at all! They would be ready, they would fight to save the cats that had risked their life time and time again for IceClan when they didn't have to, when they did it willingly.

"Shadowpaw." Rowanclaw 's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "I think that's a pretty clever idea of yours. We'll try it!"

"Great." His voice was raspy and quiet. Normally, he would be pleased that his idea was being used for the benefit of his Clan…no, not just his clan, ThunderClan and ShadowClan as well. They were just as involved.

"Blackstar… why have you turned traitor on us?" Blitz asked, his voice smooth.

"I haven't. You have. This wasn't my plan. This was…"Blackstar grimaced.

"Ours. And?"

"What did you plan to do?" Tigerheart demanded.

"Ah. Impatient aren't you?" Sapphire purred, licking a paw and drawing it over a whisker. "If you must know, ask Leafstar once we are through with her…if she's still alive."Sapphire cackled, dry and hapless.

"Why? Leafstar...she didn't do anything…" Shadestorm started.

"The same reason you would kill me." She said after a while. "Even if you whisper, I can still hear you," She said almost happily.

Shadowpaw found one mistake ; she had looked away from him, instead, smiling at Rowanclaw in triumph. Splotchpaw was giving him a movement that he understood quickly; take the chance. He crouched down subtly, glancing at Blitz in case he tried anything. Shadestorm was edging towards the tabby anyway. Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes as he locked onto target, wiggling his haunches. He leaned back, then lurched forward, leaping off of the ground to attack the she-cat. Sapphire turned at the last moment, saw Shadowpaw and quickly leaped out of the way. He landed with a THUD, grimaced, and charged again. All of a sudden,as if on cue after his attack, Shadestorm bundled into Blitz, clawing and biting, Tawneypelt coming in as backup, while Splotchpaw tugged on an ear. Blackstar was shouting over the screeches, "Come, we'll go help the rest of them!" He signaled for the remaining ShadowClan cats and they sprinted toward his Clan camp. Shadowpaw grappled with the she-cat, rolling over and over until she had him pinned down. Of course, she was slim and small, but she had so much power in her shoulders- he had so little experience with cats that fought in the…not honorable manner. She leaned down with a nasty grin on her face; teeth exposed in a half snarl, eyes smoldering. He scrunched his nose as she whispered, "What are your last words?"

Her breath was hot, stinking of rubbish and Twolegplace.

"Oh, so soon?"A flash of sandy fur was in the side of his peripheral vision.

"What?" Sapphire looked up in shock. "Oh…no…"

"Didn't your father ever tell you that you never kill an apprentice?" Dusktail, Dustytuft and Rootfur stood behind her.

"Now, are we going to settle this like kits, or like warriors?" Dustytuft meowed.

"I'm not a warrior." Sapphire smirked, bending down as a threat to kill him.

Shadowpaw gave one last futile attempt to get away from her. It only made her lean over more; he could feel her hot breath ruffling his muddy fur.

"I see," Dusktail was still confident as she strode over. "How fast can you run?"

"Hmm."Was her answer, confidence draining as she had tried to match his Clanmate's. "Fast."

"You'll need to be faster than that, because you'll be wishing that you ran a long time ago." Dusktail snarled, gripping Sapphire to easily haul her off of him. Shadowpaw got up, gasping for air. All he could see was the brown she-cat pinning down the intruder…where was Blitz? As he looked around, he noticed her wasn't in the clearing, only Shadestorm searching for him. Shadowpaw sniffed a tuft of fur from the tabby tom. But hadn't he had been sent to kill…

"Leafstar!"

**Was this okay? I wanted to end this chapter openly just in case for my next chapter. Because of all of this and that, I am still working on it...I'm almost done though...**

**e.e**

**Yeah... so Ciao for now my friends of the world!**


	14. Chapter 13:Needle in a Haystack

Splotchpaw heard her brother's cry and looked to him in panic.

"Find him!" Shadowpaw hissed. "Make sure he doesn't get anywhere near her!"

"I'll see to it that she gets there," Shadestorm meowed from behind her brother, making him jump.

He eyed him suspiciously then nodded. "Fine."

Splotchpaw and Shadestorm broke into a dash, out of the clearing where Dusktail had Sapphire pinned down. As she left, she heard her ask, "Now. What is your death wish?"

She didn't paused to hear anymore, rushing in her haste to find her leader.

"Lead the way," Shadestorm said, falling behind her.

Splotchpaw slowed her pace to a fast trot for his benefit.

"Splotchpaw…what…is there a way…that we…"Shadestorm cut off, beginning to speed up to be at her shoulder.

"Shadestorm…this is like a repeat, you know? My father…I'm sure you heard he left his Clan to be with my mother, so did the kittypet and the other cats from all four Clans…"

"Yeah, the queens-"He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Yeah… you are devoted to your Clan right? I don't think that we can be together, if I have the prophecy and you have your Clan…"

Before he could answer, Splotchpaw had turned away, trying to save him the pain of seeing her eyes. Soon enough, a fern wall appeared, followed by Leafstar's panicked scent. Panicked, nervous, scent. But no blood. No fear, except that for the party that had left to make sure she had made it back. She was okay.

"Leafstar!"Splotchpaw called quietly.

"Splotchpaw?"Leafstar responded. "Is that you?"

"Yes, who else could it be, calling your name?" Splotchpaw asked, smoothing her voice out again.

"Splotchpaw! It is you!" Leafstar's paw steps were heard as she dashed toward them. "Where are the others?"

"They-"Splotchpaw began, turning to her leader.  
"They are at the clearing. Dusktail sort of tackled the leader. She's in a tussle with her as we speak. Don't worry. She's fine."Shadestorm meowed.

"I could have said _that_." Leafstar sighed. "She has as much experience as an elder and a senior warrior combined."

"Leafstar! Leafstar?" A voice, high in distress sounded from the camp. Hazelpaw appeared, blood dripping from a long scratch on her hindleg. "Oh,Leafstar, you're all right!"

"That reminds me-"Splotchpaw turned back to her leader. "-we came to make sure you were all right…where is Blitz?"

"Who?"Leafstar seemed confused for less than half a second, and then grimaced, "Oh that annoying little tyrant? He left right after I taught him a lesson about insulting elders."

"Where did he go?"Splotchpaw asked. "We were supposed to be finding him. Dusktail's order."

"Well, she didn't actually order _that_, but it's close."Shadestorm added. "She wants us to get you back to camp-_your_ camp-I mean, safely."

"Nevermind that,"Leafstar meowed. "We are going after Blitz, the creep."

"No! That's what he wants-for _you_ to go after him. We can't let him have you."

Leafstar sighed. "Hazelpaw,Splotchpaw,Shadestorm."She smiled. "I would be proud of you, if you belonged to this Clan."

A reminder of his talk with Splotchpaw,he looked away, muttering, "Thank-you…Leafstar."

"Well, off with you!"Leafstar yowled, changing the subject for his benefit. "Before he gets any farther!"

Splotchpaw whirled around and dashed away, forgetting to check for a scent. As they ran, Splotchpaw felt a wave, not physically, but a mental map of the territory appeared, followed by a hypothetical track of where Blitz went.

"This way!" Splotchpaw hissed, veering to the left. Continuing straight after that, then slowing down after I while as the track on her mental map ended in a badger's set.

"What is this?"Hazelpaw asked, almost bumping into her sister. "How do you know where we are going?"

"Sixth sense?" Splotchpaw guessed. "I dunno. I…it felt like it-this is the place. I think."

"But how-"Shadestorm stopped himself, not dwelling on the fact of the curious knowledge, and ducked into the old badger set. "You're right. I smell him. He did well hiding his scent though. What could he possibly be doing here…?"

"Don't poke your head in there,"Hazelpaw groaned. "An apprentice is taught not to on their first day!"

"Oh? And this is old. We are looking for a killer. And you're talking about _your first day of apprentice-ship_." Shadestorm retorted irritably. "Let's stop wasting time and go into this badger set."

Ducking back inside, he stepped cautiously, then after a few moments, a low whisper came from inside after his tail disappeared. "I can't see! There's like a…a…furball?"

"Furball? From the badger? How far down do badger sets go? Is it like a rabbit hole?"

"I don't think so," Came Shadestorm's muffled reply. "Why go through all the trouble to make an escape route in the scenario of being attacked, when you are the top predator?"

"Then who can explain the fur?"Hazelpaw sighed. "If not the badger, and Blitz the Creep isn't here, then what-"

"Ssh."Splotchpaw hissed, instantly crouching down as she head the thrum of paws. "Someone's coming!"

Only a few short moments passed until a low grumble reached their ears-

"How do Clan cats travel through this stuff? I have a bramble piece caught on my shoulder, and mud is getting sucked in between my paws. Egh!"

Splotchpaw closed her eyes. _Almost impossible_, was what she thought when she opened her eyes. _Almost_. When she closed her eyes, she saw a small white she-cat, a dark brown tabby tom, and a spotted tom. None of them recognizable. No trace of Blitz's scent was on none of them. Except on the she-cat. The she-cat was practically covered in the scent.

What happened next was too fast for the young she-cat to recount. First came the she-cat's head snapping around after she had caught their scent. Next was the breath being knocked out of her, and the feeling of teeth in her neck fur. Soon following was the growl of a tom, tabby fur, and Shadestorm, hauling the she-cat off of her.

Splotchpaw scrambled to her paws, still shocked. Claw marks were seen along the spotted tom's shoulder and across his face. The she-cat was crouched nearby, hissing with one paw extended. But where was the tabby?

Shadestorm growled in her ear, "We have to leave. Who knows what they'll do."

"Ah-ah-ah." A falsetto voice growled. "You aren't leaving after we had all this fun?"

Of course, Blitz appeared after shuffling from behind a briar. " I covered myself with fox dung. Revolting creatures aren't they? And I mean the fox! You don't want to know what I think of you. Not good for younger ears," He looked directly at Splotchpaw and Hazelpaw.

Looking down,she shifted uncomfortably under his lingering stare.

"But anyway. We can't let you leave. You are outnumbered."

Hazelpaw turned to her sister. Splotchpaw caught what she said; _"The trees. Look at the trees."_

Doing as told, Splotchpaw played along.

"What are you staring at?" The tabby tom snarled.

"Nothing."Shadestorm shrugged, with a look that was none too inconspicuous.

"Meet my eye line Clan cat!" The tabby tom snarled.

"Quiet." Blitz growled, then shifted his weight to move over to the trees where the stared. "Can't try anything funny."

"Now!" Shadestorm yowled.

At the signal, Splotchpaw ran. Soon enough, she heard paws thudding after her. Once again, she was running for her life. And the lives of the two beside her.


End file.
